Colored light is used in many applications where scene setting and atmosphere creation is important. Examples of applications are theatre lighting, architecture lighting (city beautification), shops, and hospitality (hotels, restaurants). Today this is mostly accomplished by combining white light sources with colored filters.
As an alternative, systems with multicolored LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) can be used. They are attractive because they generate the colors without filters. This has an efficiency advantage and, more importantly, colors can be changed by the electronics: there is no need to change filters to change color, all colors are always available. The market for these systems is quickly growing as LED performance improves. A drawback is that it is difficult to obtain a light spectrum that imitates the light spectrum emitted from halogen lamps.